Defeat in Victory
by Darque Magus
Summary: In the darkness of the catacombs, Serra and Isolde battle the Demon Queen Andariel and her minions in an attempt to liberate the treacherous hold on the Rogue encampment.


Serra slowly glided the wrist blade and the katar on each hand against each other in an attempt to intimidate the dark ones that surrounded her. The light from the flames in the background gleamed and shimmered when they came into contact with the jewels on her weapons. A dark one charged at her, gibbering nonense as it ran and lifting it's sword and shield high. She lifted the wrist blade to parry the attack and struck with the katar. The edge nicked the creature in the arm as it attempted to parry and the creature was instantly enveloped and frozen completely from the power of the enchanted saphire went into effect. serra leaned back again and slammed the wrist blade into the creature shattering it into a dozen pieces on the floor. Serra turned and lunged again, catching another dark one in the throat and burrying the blade as deep in as possible. she with drew the blade as the creatures dark bloos splattered on her and she took a step back to breathe. A strange and arcane mumbling whispered into her ear and she glanced around to see a shaman dark one in the corner attempting to ressurect it's fallen partners. Serra cursed beneath her breath realizing she wouldn't get to it in time when suddenly, a flaming arrow burned through the air and caught the shaman in the chest. it seemed to let out a howl of rage and attempted to pull the arrow out, but was instantly immolated and fell in a ball of flame.

Serra glanced to her side and saw Isolde firing even more arrows into the mob of enemies that came at them snarling. "Nice shot," Serra yelled out to her friend. Isolde stopped and exchanged a smile to her friend then went back to firing arrows. Serra looked up and saw Andariel rise from her chair with fury in her eyes. Serra glanced up as the demon queen slowly marched toward the battlefield comanding ghouls to each side to help her cause. Isolde fired arrows into the onslaught and snagged a few ghouls in the head sending them collapsing to the ground when Andariel broke into a run. serra set herself up for battle then ran forward as fast as she could toward the large demon. She looked up and began to prepare for an attack when Andariel lept into the air and soared over her head, and began landed near Isolde.

Serra's eyes widened in terror as she watched the rogue roll to the ground to avoid attacks and begin to fire arrows at the demon. Serra attempted to turn in run when she felt a cold hand clasp around her shoulder and dig in pulling her back into the mob of ghouls. She thought back on her assassin training and focused her strikes and parries taking down three of the seven ghouls in the process. She then turned to the ghoul and slammed her fist into another nearby ghoul while unleashing all of the stored energy exploding the walking corpse and setting the floor ablaze with fire that lingered on the floor. Her muscles ached and her hair and flesh was matted with blood from her enemies as well as cuts and bruisesshe had sustained on her way down the monestary to the catacombs where they now fought.

She turned her head and looked for Isolde and lost her breath as she saw the demon queen slamming one of the four strong extensions that shot through her back through the chest of the rogue. Andariel laughed in victory and Serra howled in rage. She surged forward as Andariel turned and flung Isolde to the floor. The darkness that submerged the room was heavily contrasted by the flickering flames in the back. Serra reached the beast and used that light as she swung in rage and fury at the demon queen. She dodged angrily as Andariel fought back and then went back on the offensive. The ache in her muscle died down and all of her thoughts melded into one unifying theme...strike fast and strike hard. Serra caught the beast on the arm with her wrist blade and Andariel howled as the poison laced on the blade began to burn in er veins. The opportunity was exactly what was necessary and with one last howl of rage, she slammed both blades into andariels chest. Andariel fell to the floor on her back and Serra was there after her. She straddled the queen and slammed her blade covered fists into the creature. Blood now covered her arms and face but she kept swinging till the beast was dead.

She cried silently atop the beast as she picked herself up and walked over to Isolde. Isolde lay against the dark stone coughing blood from her lungs. Serra knew from talking to Deckard Cain that there was no way to save her. Not only was Andariel's attack strong, but she also injected poison into the veins of any who she punctured with her demon arms. Serra unraveled the blades on her hands and gathered Isolde in her arms. The room was deadly silent but for the silent sobbing the cocasional cough and the crackling of the fire .

"No Isolde," Serra sobbed," you can't leave me. Not like this".

Isolde looked up into her eyes and smiled, "My purpose is done," she replied,with a strained "peace can now fall on the Rogue encampment. Tell Akarra that..."

Suddenly Isolde began to convulse as her body began to become overwhelmed by the poison. Serra's eyes filled with tears as she took the katar with an empty hand. "Sleep well friend" Serra whispered as she leaned back and slammed the blade into Isolde's heart. The body of her friend was slowly consumed in ice as Serra sobbed in the dakness.


End file.
